Por Más Que Para Siempre
by Kutzi Shiro
Summary: Un romance medieval protagonizado por dos personas muy diferentes nacidos en un periodo de conflictos entre suizos y austriacos.
1. Adelheid

Título: Por Más Que Para Siempre.

Capítulo 1/3: Adelheid.

Fandom: Hetalia.

Personajes: Suiza, Austria y OC's.

Género: Romance, Histórico, AU.

Advertencias: Los personajes son humanos, no países. Uso de la versión nyo de uno de ellos.

Resumen: Un romance medieval protagonizado por dos personas muy diferentes nacidos en un periodo de conflictos entre suizos y austriacos.

Palabras del capítulo: 3,721.

Aclaración: Hetalia: Axis Powers, título comercial, pertenece a Hadekaz Himaruya, Studio DEEN y sus respectivos socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Notas: Este fic está ambientado a principios del siglo XV, es decir, por el 1400 y pico. Decidí escribirlo para conmemorar el aniversario número 600 de la toma de Argovia por parte de los suizos. Como breviario cultural, Argovia era un importante territorio dominado por austriacos, particularmente por la familia Habsburgo, durante siglos hasta que fue conquistado en el 1415 por los suizos, expulsando a los Habsburgo de ahí.

A pesar del motivo que me ha llevado a escribir este fic, carece de exactitud histórica ya que tuve que tomarme varias licencias para beneficio de la trama, en su momento iré aclarando las circunstancias del entorno y los cambios que hice para hacer más comprensible la historia (y para no olvidarlo yo misma, que no tengo anotación alguna). Aunque sí me esforcé mucho para terminarlo antes de que acabara el año. 

Esta historia es ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad favor de avisar para disfrutar de la coincidencia.

* * *

Contemplaba el paisaje desde la ventana de una de las torres, siguiendo con la mirada el camino que rodeaba el lago esperando ver a lo lejos si se acercaba la comitiva proveniente de Zug pero aún no veía nada. Suspiró, claro que aún no veía nada, apenas amanecía y se esperaba su llegada hasta dentro de unas pocas horas, pero él estaba ansioso, pronto su vida cambiaría permanentemente, para bien o para mal; según sus padres era para bien, cosa que era respaldada el Consejo de Príncipes y, por lo tanto, por todos los demás nobles que les rodeaban. De hecho se diría que era una necesidad apremiante en ese momento, más que un simple trato, como se le consideró hace 16 años cuando se tomó la decisión.

Dejó su puesto vigía para bajar al desayuno que no tardaría en servirse, la actividad ese día pronto empezaría y seguramente su madre estaría sumamente ansiosa por los acontecimientos e insistiría en revisar (una vez más) que no se le escapara nada del protocolo.

Mientras caminaba veía a los sirvientes apagando las antorchas en los pasillos donde la luz matutina permitía prescindir de ellas, así mismo su paso provocaba reverencias y humildes saludos que él no devolvía ni le provocaban detenerse.

Al llegar al comedor descubrió a su madre amedrentando a unas mujeres de la servidumbre por considerar que los cubiertos de plata que se usarían esa noche no estaban lo suficientemente pulidos, al parecer había decidido empezar desde temprano con sus inspecciones y agradeció internamente el no tener que ocuparse de aquellas cosas de mujeres así que simplemente se sentó a esperar que su padre decidiera aparecerse y que su madre terminara para comenzar el desayuno, mientras esperaba rememoraba una vez aquello que no dejaba su mente desde hace días.

A sus 18 años Roderich ya era considerado un hombre hecho y derecho del que se esperaban grandes cosas, su padre el Duque de Austria gozaba del favor del imperio que apoyaba sus decisiones ya que hasta ahora su trabajo había sido efectivo, y entre sus decisiones se incluía el comprometer a su único hijo para casarse con la hija de un noble suizo de Zug con el objetivo de afianzar los lazos con aquella raza impulsiva y humilde que tantos problemas les estaban trayendo desde hace ya dos centurias.

Roderich entendía, claro que entendía, Argovia estaba en una situación delicada, como cabeza de los territorios austriacos en tierras suizas no eran muy bien vistos pues los suizos eran orgullosos, o más que orgullosos eran unos revoltosos que odiaban acatar "órdenes de extraños", como ellos mismos decían, era por ello que a algunos suizos destacados en la sociedad helvética y que accedían a alinearse con las políticas austriacas pacíficamente eran premiados con pequeños títulos nobles con los que podían gobernar en sus regiones bajo la protección austriaca, codearse con otros nobles (suizos y austriacos) e ir subiendo en el escalafón hasta llegar a la corte del Emperador.

El caso de su prometida era uno así, o más bien, el caso de su familia; descendientes de los clanes que habían fundado la ciudad de Zug hacía unos 200 años heredaron de otra ciudad el poder para gobernar la zona y con ello alcanzaron un título nobiliario, aunque poco después hicieron un pacto amistoso con los primeros cantones independientes de Suiza habían logrado conservarse dentro de la nobleza hasta ahora gracias a que seguían perteneciendo a los dominios Habsburgo y actuaban como mediadores entre territorios suizos y austriacos, incluso el actual Conde de Zug gozaba de la simpatía de ambos.

Recordaba que desde que conoció a su prometida ésta se destacó por la diferencia cultural entre ambos, la familia de ella se encontraba muy apegada a la cultura suiza por lo tanto la entonces niña estaba acostumbrada a la vida campesina, aunque estaba bien educada.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando les anunciaron que la comitiva se Zug estaba llegando, no se había dado cuenta de que se quedó tan ensimismado que el desayuno pasó sin notarlo y que incluso habían levantado la mesa y que su madre llevaba quizás dos horas hablando y regañando gente sin parar.

La familia real, compuesta solamente por Roderich y sus padres, se apresuró a levantarse para ir a recibirlos.

Salieron por la puerta principal justo a tiempo para verlos llegar seguidos por una polvareda, era un grupo compuesto de apenas unos cuantos hombres a caballo y detrás, a lo lejos, se alcanzaba a ver una comitiva más grande que incluía carruajes avanzando por la orilla del lago, Roderich supuso que estos jinetes, guardias según la ropa que vestían, habían decidido adelantarse. Al frente del grupo venía un hábil jinete que al principio Roderich no reconoció debido a que llevaba sombrero y a las cabriolas que realizaba que impedían poderle ver fijamente, aunque sí notó que no iba vestido de guardia como los demás sino de una manera más elegante. Fue hasta que éste se detuvo frente a él y bajó del caballo de un brinco que supo quien era.

─¿Basch? ─preguntó enarcando una ceja con incredulidad ¿que pretendía?

─Esperaba un mejor saludo que ese ─fue la respuesta que recibió al tiempo que Basch se quitaba los guantes y saludaba con una reverencia, detrás de él el resto de los hombres también iban descendiendo de los caballos y la servidumbre del castillo los iba recibiendo para atenderlos. Roderich carraspeó y miró de soslayo a sus padres que a su vez los estaban observando, su madre lucía escandalizada y su padre divertido, nada nuevo.

─Pasa por favor ─invitó haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada al castillo─, deben estar cansados… ¿tu padre…? ─inquirió al no ver al Conde de Zug entre los jinetes.

─Viene detrás, en el carruaje, se torció el pie hace un par de semanas y preferimos que viajara así a que viniera a caballo ─respondió entrando al conocido castillo con Roderich detrás.

─Entiendo, no debe estar muy contento.

─Para nada…

─Ahora, lo segundo que me gustaría saber es por qué no estás usando el vestido que te envié, Heidi ─Basch se detuvo de golpe y giró con violencia mirándolo con enfado.

─No me llames Heidi ─Roderich sonrió con diversión malsana.

─Pero es tu nombre, He-i-di ─repitió lentamente a su prometida, sí, su prometida… vestida de varón…

"Heidi", o más bien, Adelheid Zwingli, hija del Conde de Zug que había sido elegida como su esposa desde el día en que ella naciera hace 16 años, aunque los principales afectados no se enteraron sino hasta años después. Cuando fueron presentados ella tenía dos años y él cuatro pero nunca olvidaría el modo peculiar en que conoció a la niña.

El padre de Adelheid había organizado una cacería entre los nobles austriacos y los pocos suizos de aquellas tierras, incluido por supuesto el gobernador de Argovia. Al llegar al hogar de los Zwingli sólo los recibió el Conde, Roderich sabía que su esposa estaba delicada de salud así que a nadie extrañó que no estuviera acompañando al Conde, sin embargo sí esperaban ver a su pequeña hija pero no se le veía por ningún lado, no fue sino hasta que su padre, el Príncipe, y él hubieron bajado del carruaje, refugiándose del sol bajo un árbol, y su comitiva entregase sus caballos y demás pertenencias que el Conde llamó en voz alta a su hija para que saludara a los visitantes, Roderich gritó cuando, de entre las ramas del árbol que le hacía sombra cayó algo, o más bien, alguien brincó desde la copa del árbol al suelo, una niña de corto cabello rubio con el vestido mal acomodado y sucio de tierra y con hojitas del árbol pegadas, ella apenas le dirigió una mirada antes de correr donde su padre quien la regañó por haber estado trepando árboles cuando esperaban invitados, sin embargo la expresión del Conde no era de enfado, más bien parecía feliz. Tiempo después reflexionaría que su felicidad y permisividad ante las diversiones de su hija se debían a la salud de la niña, llena de vida y energía a pesar de ser nacida de una madre frágil y enferma.

Posteriormente, una vez que los adultos fueran a su cacería y los niños quedaran al cuidado de la poca servidumbre de la casa del Conde, empezaron a conocerse, él no sabía como hablarle, en las pocas horas que llevaban de haber sido presentados Adelheid había demostrado ser muy diferente a las niñas a las que estaba acostumbrado quienes a la misma tierna edad de Adelheid ya tenían institutrices para enseñarles buen comportamiento, canto y prepararlas para empezar a tocar instrumentos, bailar, y un sin fin de gracias encaminadas a hacer más amenas sus futuras vidas casadas con otro noble. La ventaja que les otorgó su edad fue que no les costó mucho trabajo romper el hielo y de algún modo Roderich terminó siendo arrastrado por Adelheid a correr por los campos que rodeaban la casa, a Roderich le pareció extraño lo pequeña de la casa en comparación con otras que conocía, por no mencionar el castillo en el que vivía, también por la escasez de servidumbre y por como Adelheid se relacionaba amistosamente con todos ellos e incluso con los campesinos siendo que a él desde que tenía uso de razón le habían enseñado que estaba por encima de la gente promedio y que no debía hablar con los sirvientes si no había necesidad.

En aquel entonces, siendo apenas unos niños, Adelheid se quejó por que el vestido se le atorara entre las ramas y lo estorboso que era, fue a él a quien se le ocurrió la idea que se pusiera de su ropa, ella no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó la propuesta, ambos eran pequeños e inocentes y usaban lo que los mayores decían que debían usar, ninguno veía nada de malo en que la niña usara algo más cómodo si iba a corretear por ahí, si trepaba árboles, si cruzaba riachuelos corriendo y si el vestido se le atoraba y enredaba cada dos por tres. En retrospectiva, Roderich tenía la culpa de la "peculiar afición" de su prometida.

Cuando fueron descubiertos por sus padres y el resto de los invitados a la casería se desarrollaron diversas reacciones, la primordial era enfado pues una niña no debía llevar ropas de niño, ellos no entendían que estuvo mal pero Roderich se sintió muy culpable por aquellas miradas reprobatorias, por como la señalaban, por los cuchicheos y por que sus padres reprendieron al Conde por dejar que su hija se vistiera así y luego lo regañaron a él cuando confesaron que él había sido el de la idea.

Meses después, cuando volvieron a verse, esta vez por una visita del Conde al castillo de Argovia, Adelheid sorprendió a todos al bajar del carruaje con ropas de niño. La madre de Roderich se escandalizó, claro, más aún cuando Adelheid se negó rotundamente a usar sus vestidos cuando la mujer se lo ordenó, el Conde tuvo que explicar que terminó cediendo a ese "cambio de estilo" debido a que Adelheid terminaba arruinando sus vestidos cuando salía a jugar o lastimándose a ella misma cuando se atoraba por ahí, además aclaró que tenían un acuerdo: mientras no fuera estrictamente necesario usar ropa de niño ella usaría sus vestidos.

El tiempo pasó y ambas familias se visitaron con relativa frecuencia, la mayoría de las veces era el Conde quien se trasladaba a Argovia, debido a que las responsabilidades del Príncipe eran mayores. Adelheid demostró ser poseedora de un contraste interesante pues a pesar de lo inquieta que era y de lo mucho que disfrutaba estar al aire libre cuando la situación lo requería se comportaba como una perfecta señorita y la madre de Roderich rara vez tenía quejas sobre sus modales; además de que la niña, aunque se quejara con Roderich, ponía empeño en las diversas clases que le impartían; al joven heredero le extrañaba mucho, a su parecer el estilo de vida de Adelheid era mucho más sencillo para las enseñanzas que le estaban inculcando, claro que ese misterio no lo resolvería hasta mucho después.

Por otra parte, se acostumbró a que en cuanto quedaban libres de obligaciones Adelheid aparecía vestida de niño y lo arrastraba a jugar. La mayoría del tiempo que convivían así a Adelheid la confundían con otro niño debido a su comportamiento poco femenino al jugar y a que, además de su educación común también estaba aprendiendo artes belicosas y otras actividades varoniles sin embargo en cuanto su nombre era mencionado otras personas no tardaban en averiguar que se trataba de una niña y eso terminaba acarreándoles problemas. Fue Adelheid quien encontró como solucionarlo: adoptó un nombre masculino para usar cuando se vestía así. Un día cualquiera de visita ella lo recibió con aquella noticia, desde entonces, cuando ella usaba ropa masculina se llamaba "Basch".

Roderich descubrió que al usar ese sobrenombre se ahorraban muchos problemas pues los demás se convencían de que era otro niño, además de que cuando se reunían con otros chicos ella podía ir a la par, más de una ocasión Roderich se preguntó cómo era el estilo de vida de Adelheid cuando estaba en su casa que no tenía problemas en seguirles el paso.

Su infancia transcurrió con Adelheid como una constante, siempre pensó que la convivencia con ella era mayor gracias a que sus padres notaban lo bien que se llevaban, era normal verlos realizar toda clase de actividades juntos a pesar de que las obligaciones que tenían aumentaban con el tiempo.

Sin embargo, todo había cambiado hace pocos años, cuando ella tenía once y él trece, en una de tantas visitas que realizó el Conde a Argovia fueron llamados en presencia del Duque, de su esposa y del mismo Conde, nunca esperaron la noticia que les dieron…

Prometidos.

Matrimonio.

La boda estaba planeada para cuando tuvieran 14 y 16 años de edad.

Roderich nunca olvidaría lo que sintió en ese momento, una impresión tal que le puso pesado el estómago, le dejó la mente en blanco y no supo como reaccionar. Lo primero que hizo fue voltear hacia Adelheid, que a su vez lo miraba como si se trataba de un extraño ¿él había tenido una expresión similar?

Decir que esa declaración provocó que su amistad se viniera abajo era poco, a sus 13 años nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que Adelheid fuera algo más que su amiga y estaba seguro que ella pensaba igual, claro que había pensado casarse pero siempre creyó que tendría una esposa austriaca.

Muchas cosas cambiaron de un día para otro, ya no sabían como tratarse, la Duquesa insistía en que Adelheid necesitaba mejorar su comportamiento y ser mas femenina. En un solo día tanto hablar de como sería su vida luego de casarse y convertirse en Duquesa de Austria acabaron con los nervios de Adelheid que poco le faltó para arrojarle algo a la mujer y los Zwingli tuvieron que apresurar su partida debido al ánimo de Adelheid.

No volvió a verla hasta pasados tres años.

Poco después de que se Adelheid cumpliera 14 el Conde llegó a Argovia con una importante solicitud: aplazar la boda dos años. La razón que expuso fue su preocupación por la salud de su hija, que aunque siempre fue envidiable el hombre tenía la experiencia de su esposa a quien desposó a sus 14 años, que tuvo a Adelheid a los 15 y que después su salud ya no se recuperó, deteriorándose hasta que murió cuando la niña tenía tres años. Los Duques aceptaron la propuesta y en agradecimiento el Conde organizó en su casa algunas celebraciones que incluían cacería y pequeños torneos.

Cuando asistieron a aquellas celebraciones, Roderich había esperado ver en Adelheid una dama como la que esperaban que se casara con él pero en todos los días que duraron las celebraciones solamente vio a "Basch", no entendía por qué la reticencia a mostrar su lado femenino durante esa ocasión, la única conclusión a la que llegó era que se trataba de su manera de mostrar su disconformidad ante el compromiso y no supo como tomarse eso, es decir, no es que él lo hubiera aceptado con alegría y optimismo, pero había tenido tres años para trabajar en ello y aceptar que, quisieran o no, iban a casarse. ¿Amor? No, definitivamente no. ¿Cariño? ¿Estima? Sí, no podía dejar de ver en ella, a pesar de su forma de vestir y actuar, a la amiga con la que había compartido su infancia. Pero al parecer para ella ya ni siquiera eso quedaba ¿cómo es que había dejado que una decisión tomada por los padres de ambos acabara con la amistad que tenían? Él había intentado acercarse pero ella respondía sólo con hostilidades. Claro, suponía que también había intervenido el hecho de que aprendiera a hacerla enojar y divertirse a costa suya, sobretodo cuando la llamaba "Heidi", sobrenombre que ella detestaba.

Sea como fuera, en esos cinco años de alejamiento Roderich había tenido mucho para reflexionar en cuanto a su compromiso.

Ahora sabía que éste tenía un fin más estratégico y político que fraternal, después de todo, el Conde era una figura respetada por los suizos y querida por los austriacos, el imperio entero necesitaba esa conexión con aquellos suizos alborotadores, una figura amiga que los apaciguara, la unión entre una noble suiza y uno austriaco los haría sentirse más iguales, o eso esperaban.

También se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que ellos convivieron tanto de niños fue para afianzar los lazos, que se conocieran y llevaran bien. Eso funcionó pero nunca contaron con la reacción de Adelheid ante ello, fiel a su origen helvético ella reaccionó como animal herido, quizás también vislumbró el motivo detrás de su fomentada amistad y futuro matrimonio y se había ofendido por ello. No la culpaba. Y viéndolo así podría entender su comportamiento dada su explosiva personalidad, pero aún así le molestaba el hecho de que ella decidiera tratarlo con tal hostilidad siendo que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los malos tratos de ella, él estaba dispuesto a esforzarse para llevar la fiesta en paz. Fue por eso que cuando la fecha de la boda se acercó y, con ella, la visita de los suizos, le envió a su prometida un vestido de regalo con una nota donde le decía que esperaba verla usarlo cuando se reencontraran y le pedía amablemente que recordara los buenos años pasados juntos.

Ahora que la veía suponía que no se había tomado a bien los comentarios pero ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Esa mujer era se había vuelto completamente impredecible, sentía que ya no la conocía.

Sea como fuera, y pasado el incidente de la llegada de Adelheid, las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad, ella se comportó con educación y junto con su padre se instalaron pues la boda sería en un par de días, mientras tanto Adelheid dormiría en una habitación lejana a la suya.

Pasaron el día hablando de los preparativos, para su madre fue un alivio encontrar a alguien dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que había preparado: el Conde; pues tanto a Roderich como al Duque ya los había hartado de repetir una y otra vez los detalles, y Adelheid no parecía interesada en participar de ello a pesar de que era la principal afectada pues la Princesa no sólo había planeado cada detalle de la boda sino que ya tenía elegidas a las damas que le servirían y en qué invertiría su tiempo libre, Roderich y su padre habían tenido que insistirle mucho en que primero hablara con la chica, averiguara como era y tomaran decisiones juntas pues con el carácter de Adelheid dudaban que tomara de buen modo tantos planes sin embargo la mujer Edelstein ignoró sus recomendaciones y estaba dispuesta a imponer lo que le parecía adecuado.

Cuando llegó la hora de arreglarse para la cena fue evidente el alivio que sintió Adelheid quien casi corrió escaleras arriba para alejarse de la Duquesa, a Roderich le causaba mucha gracia su comportamiento, sólo esperaba que decidiera ponerse un vestido para cenar si no quería que su madre la devolviera y le impidiera pasar al comedor hasta adecentarse.

Fue cuando anunciaron que la cena estaba servida que ella apareció, los adultos se adelantaron al comedor y él esperó al pie de las escaleras cuando escuchó sus pasos. No creyó lo que sus ojos vieron aparecer en lo alto. Finalmente Adelheid se había puesto que le envió: azul oscuro con bordados, a la última moda, se le ceñía levemente al cuerpo y a los brazos insinuando la figura que tanto había ocultado, esbelta y bien proporcionada; sobre el cabello un manto que caía hasta el suelo pero tan fino que dejaba ver sin problemas su largo cabello rubio. No veía su cabello desde hace años pues la última vez que se encontraron ella siempre lo había llevado bajo un sombrero, ahora estaba tan largo que llegaba a sus muslos; la falda caía amplia desde su cintura hasta el suelo pero que no le constituía ningún problema al andar a pesar de lo tosca que pareció hace sólo un rato cuando subió. Todo el conjunto era coronado con un poco de color que había sido colocado delicadamente en su rostro.

Fue como si todo lo que creía, lo que había esperado ver en Adelheid a la edad de 16 años, se esfumara. Aquella no era la niña con la que había crecido, ni siquiera la jovencita hostil que se negaba a hablarle hace dos años, en su lugar se presentaba una delicada doncella. Se dio cuenta de que las pocas objeciones que le quedaban en contra del matrimonio arreglado estaban siendo invalidadas, la niña, su amiga, "Basch"… todo eso quedaba en el pasado y en su lugar se alzaba esta hermosa dama. Todos esos años se había preocupado por como trataría a Adelheid en calidad de esposa y si acaso podría ir más allá de la fraternidad infantil, ahora lo sabía.

Ante sus ojos estaba una mujer.

Una mujer hecha y derecha, Adelheid había crecido para convertirse en una bella mujer, y en su mente supo que delimitaba la diferencia entre "la niña" y "la mujer", entre la "amiga" y la "esposa", supo que podía ser un querer diferente, se supo perdido.


	2. Roderich

Título: Por Más Que Para Siempre.

Capítulo 2/3: Roderich.

Fandom: Hetalia.

Personajes: Suiza, Austria y OC's.

Género: Romance, Histórico, AU.

Advertencias: Los personajes son humanos, no países. Uso de la versión nyo de uno de ellos.

Resumen: Un romance medieval protagonizado por dos personas muy diferentes nacidos en un periodo de conflictos entre suizos y austriacos.

Palabras del capítulo: 3,407.

Aclaración: Hetalia: Axis Powers, título comercial, pertenece a Hadekaz Himaruya, Studio DEEN y sus respectivos socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Notas: Esta historia es ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad favor de avisar para disfrutar de la coincidencia.

Sé que el apellido humano "oficial" de Austria es Edelstein, sin embargo para fines de esta historia se lo cambié por Habsburgo, como comentaba en el capítulo anterior ellos gobernaban en muchas zonas de lo que hoy es Suiza y la más importante fue Argovia debido no sólo a que el paso entre Austria y la Confederación Helvética sino por que era el lugar donde los Habsburgo tenían su castillo más importante y donde vivieron durante siglos. De hecho aún existen muchos castillos en Suiza que fueron edificados por Habsburgo.

* * *

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo de la iglesia con aquel pesado vestido, mirando a quienes le esperaban al final, luchó por mantenerse seria, rogó que ningún sonrojo le cubriera el rostro y que su prometido se comportara a la altura de las circunstancias y no intentara tomarle el pelo como había hecho sin parar los dos últimos días, mismos que le habían pasado demasiado rápidos y en los que, gracias a Roderich, había experimentado todos los niveles de rojo en su rostro.

El comportamiento de Roderich desde que se habían reencontrado le confundía y generaba diversos pensamientos tanto positivos como negativos, había comenzado a tratarla de una manera poco común, al menos en comparación al trato al que estaba acostumbrada. Mientras que durante su infancia él siempre fue amable y, hasta cierto grado, pasivo, luego de que se enteraran de su compromiso y que dejaran de verse durante años (y lo admitía, había sido por su culpa) había pasado a ser bromista y a tomarle el pelo en cada ocasión con un humor sarcástico y altanero, lo que más le frustraba era que no importaba como reaccionara o cuantas amenazas le lanzara él seguía impasible y con esa sonrisa insoportable. Pero esos últimos dos días previos a la boda su comportamiento había tenido otro cambio, esta vez por uno estremecedor, al menos para ella: continuaron las bromas pero ésta vez las realizaba con cumplidos y comentarios que la hacían sonrojarse para después hacer algún comentario sobre su rostro enrojecido o sonreír autosuficiente. No dejaba de decirle los bien que se veía con vestido, que le gustaba su largo cabello o como le había maravillado oírla cantar (cosa que hizo casi obligada por la Duquesa).

Dio un último vistazo a su futuro esposo cuando llegó al final del pasillo para después centrar su atención en el sacerdote. Roderich se veía muy guapo y le había sonreído con amabilidad… oh, si tan sólo no estuviera convencida de que Roderich sólo se casaba por el compromiso político y no porque lo quisiera, aunque sabía perfectamente que él era demasiado educado como para decirlo, pero ambos lo sabían, sí, bien que lo sabían, a pesar de lo que lo que su corazón dictara ella sabía lo que ese matrimonio era.

Había tenido una feliz infancia, a pesar de su madre, una mujer enferma que rara vez podía salir de la casa pero cuya fragilidad se compensaba con su carácter recio gracias al cual logró domar a la rebelde niña que hacía lo que quería cuando ella no le veía, aún si después le cobrase las travesuras. Desde que nació tuvo comiendo a su padre de su mano quien rara vez llegó a negarle algo, como el hecho de que quisiera usar ropa de varón desde una edad muy temprana. De hecho, había sido gracias a su madre que finalmente se llegó al acuerdo de que sólo la usaría cuando sus actividades le impidieran usar vestido.

La muerte de aquella mujer había sido un golpe duro para los Zwingli, tanto que aún lo recordaba perfectamente aunque había sido algo ocurrido cuando tenía tres años. Aún así su madre se había asegurado de dejarle una institutriz que la educara y no permitiera que el Conde la malcriara. Años después ella reflexionaría que los importante de su educación había sido impulsado más que nada para prepararla como la futura esposa del Príncipe de Argovia.

Creció con Roderich como una constante en su vida, le encantaba su compañía pues era el único además de sus padres que no la juzgaba por su manera de ser, quién no le agradaba era la madre de su amigo, una mujer severa que siempre reprobaba su comportamiento demasiado rebelde y muy poco femenino. Era un desagrado mutuo pues nunca hacía caso de sus recomendaciones.

Fuera de eso su vida en Zug fue bastante campestre, iba y venía como una campesina más y todos en los pueblos cercanos le conocían, su padre era muy querido y ella también lo era. Aunque no le correspondía terminó aprendiendo las labores del campo y a pesar de que la ropa masculina era su preferida terminó tomándole cierto gusto a los ligeros vestidos del campo.

Su primer enfrentamiento con el compromiso no fue nada fácil.

Entre sus pensamientos nunca rondó alguno relativo al matrimonio, aún cuando había personas que no paraban de hablar de eso, y al ser mujer nunca faltaba quien comentara que un día se casaría o que esperaban tuviera un buen partido, ella los ignoró a todo.

Que un día cualquiera les dijeran a ella y a Roderich que estaban comprometidos le hizo pensar que casi estaban jugando, de hecho su querida nana a veces la bromeaba diciéndole que si era tan unida a Roderich quizás terminarían casándose.

Pero no era ninguna broma, de verdad era su destino sin remedio, ella, que todavía se consideraba una niña libre de responsabilidades y en un lapso de tan sólo tres años le exigían estar lista para contraer matrimonio y ser la siguiente Duquesa de Argovia. Su futura suegra no se lo puso nada fácil, la atosigó a tal grado que tuvo un colapso nervioso ese mismo día y terminó rogándole a su padre que volvieran a casa. Su despedida fue casi nula y a Roderich sólo le dedicó una mirada de desesperación.

Una vez en casa apenas pasaron un par de días cuando se dio cuenta de que la amistad que tenía que el niño austriaco había sido convenientemente provocada y terminó teniendo una fuerte discusión con su padre, sentía que había sido engañada para quererlo pues su relación como matrimonio funcionaría mejor si se llevaban bien desde antes. Pero ella no sólo se llevaba bien con él, también lo quería muchísimo, no tanto como a su padre o a su madre pero sin contar a su pequeña familia era su persona más querida y resultó ser una mentira. No dejó de quererlo de un día para otro pero sí sentía que jamás podría quererlo como a un hombre, como a un esposo…

Rogó a su padre que deshiciera el compromiso pero aquel hombre que nunca le había negado nada esta vez fue firme y le hizo entender que esta vez tenía que cumplir y que debía hacerse a la idea.

No ayudaba el hecho de que el compromiso se hiciera público y hubiera gente que no se contenía en hacer comentarios despectivos acerca de que los austriacos sólo la querían como una estrategia política.

Nunca fue una romántica pero eso definitivamente mató las pocas expectativas que tenía sobre el romanticismo.

Conforme se acercó su catorceavo cumpleaños empezó a sentirse cada vez más ansiosa, no se sentía nada lista para contraer nupcias a pesar de haber aceptado que eso ocurriría quisiera o no. Una vez más rogó a su padre pero esta vez para pedirle más tiempo, le costó pero finalmente logró que hablara con los Edelstein y le fuera concedido más tiempo. A cambio tuvieron que organizar una serie de juegos y fiestas en casa, no era algo que solieran hacer pues preferían convivir con la gente del pueblo pero si era el costo a pagar asumiría el precio.

Nunca imaginó que cuando arribaron los Habsburgo se encontraría con un totalmente cambiado Roderich, ella no estaba en ningún árbol en esa ocasión pero tampoco estaba arreglada, de hecho estaba vestida de varón con el cabello oculto bajo un sombrero cuando llegaron. Era la primera vez que veía a su viejo amigo desde hace tres años y al igual que la última vez que se vieron se quedó sin habla.

Roderich estaba en las puertas de la adultez, estaba mucho más alto de lo que pensó, su rostro había perdido todos los rasgos infantiles que aún tenía a los 13 años y ahora lucía maduro y varonil; su porte estaba más recto y elegante, se movía con gracia pero al mismo tiempo imponente.

El corazón de Adelheid latió como nunca lo había hecho, dejó a un niño en Argovia y ahora venía a Zug un hombre… o al menos así se sentía.

Si antes no sabía cómo debía comportarse ahora estaba completamente perdida y al final terminó comportándose maleducada y hostil, además el hecho de que Roderich no perdiera oportunidad para tomarle el pelo sólo la ponía más nerviosa y sin saber cómo o qué contestarle su hostilidad aumentaba, estaba segura de que al final de los juegos se había ganado el odio de Roderich pero también algo cambió dentro de ella pues ahora sabía que podía ser su esposa ya que lo que ella consideraba más difícil, el quererle de un modo especial, ya lo había logrado.

Sin embargo había otra cosa que se resistía a ceder y eso era su libertad, tenía dos años para disfrutar de todo lo que le gustaba ser y una vez que se casara se alinearía con todo lo que se esperaba de ella. A ese acuerdo llegó con su querido padre, un acuerdo algo extremo si se veía exteriormente pero que él aceptó por la salud mental de su hija y por que por fin la veía aceptar completamente su destino. A ella se le permitiría ser "Basch" durante los dos años que le quedaban pero sin descuidar su educación. Aquella cabalgata que realizó desde Zug hasta Argovia en los días previos a la boda fue el adiós a todo lo que dejaba en su casa natal, estaba preparada y sin duda alguna. Volver a ver a Roderich, más grande y guapo de lo que lo recordaba reafirmó sus convicciones y al llegar la noche le entregó a su padre el último traje de Basch para que regresara con él y lo dispusiera como le pareciera adecuado al igual que todas las pertenencias masculinas que había acumulado pero que había dejado en Zug.

Después de ceremonia se despidió efusivamente de su querido padre, sabía que a partir de ahora las oportunidades para verse serían pocas especialmente por que el ambiente en Zug y otras tierras alrededor estaba cada vez más hostil a pesar de los esfuerzos del Conde por alentar a la buena convivencia entre suizos y austriacos.

Ahora venía la parte más difícil de todas, sus pertenencias y las de Roderich habían sido mudadas a la que sería la nueva habitación de los recién casados y la hora de culminar el matrimonio se acercaba cada vez más.

Fue llevada a una habitación junto a la recámara que usaría donde la prepararon, por suerte para ella su nana se había quedado con ella y tenía suficiente carácter como para imponerse por encima de las damas que la Princesa había designado. La desnudaron, le soltaron el cabello y le pusieron un largo camisón blanco que iba desde el cuello a los pies y con mangas hasta las muñecas. Después su nana despidió a las damas y se quedaron a solas, su nana le cepillaba el cabello dándole palabras de aliento y las últimas recomendaciones para la noche de bodas hasta que llegó la hora de hacerla pasar a la habitación que compartiría con su ahora esposo.

Roderich estaba vestido con un camisón similar al suyo y ya se encontraba ahí cuando entró, de pie al otro lado de la cama, su rostro rojo y sus nervios eran evidentes, tanto que él los notó sin problemas pero lo único que provocaron fue que pensara que se veía adorable.

─He... Adelheid ─se corrigió a tiempo antes de llamarla por el sobrenombre que tanto odiaba. Caminó rodeando la cama y estiró una mano para señalarle que se acercara. Ella dudó un momento pero luego se acercó también, levantó tímidamente la mano hasta que Roderich la tomó.

»Es raro... verte tan tímida cuando normalmente eres tan firme… ─no podía decir que fuera extrovertida, si seguía siendo como cuando eran niños le costaba acercarse a la gente fácilmente.

─Tú eres un tonto como siempre ─¿él no tenía problema alguno con la idea de intimar? Si ella estaba muerta de nervios.

En realidad Roderich sí estaba muy nervioso también pero trataba de verse lo más seguro posible, nada ganarían si ambos se cohibían y sólo lograrían pasar la noche tratando de no verse a los ojos.

Había disfrutado mucho los últimos dos días, Adelheid no había vuelto a vestirse de varón y le estaba descubriendo nuevas facetas, en verdad se había transformado en el tipo de mujer que todos esperaban de ella pero a solas refunfuñaba como siempre y se levantaba la falda para que no le estorbara, o eso alcanzó a entenderle entre dientes. Sin darse cuenta había terminado siguiéndola por todo el castillo para no perderse ni un momento de su nuevo ser, sorprendiéndola con su presencia cada que podía y deleitándose con sus quejas y mejillas rojas.

Pero ahora llegaba el momento de hacer los juegos a un lado y ser un hombre, de realizar aquello que hacía falta para terminar de convertirla en mujer.

Levantó lentamente sus manos unidas hasta depositar un casto beso en su mano mirándola a los ojos, pudo apreciar como sus mejillas se coloreaban más y enseguida desvió la mirada. Usó la otra mano para acunar su mejilla y hacer que le viera nuevamente.

─No me digas tonto… no en este momento al menos… ─le sonrió suavemente y ella le sonrió de vuelta como mucha timidez─ Adelheid… eres muy hermosa… ─de inmediato su sonrisa flaqueó y en su mirada notó como algo la turbaba─ Oh Adelheid… sé que esto no es precisamente lo que hubieras deseado… es decir… ─era un mal momento para recordar que esa mujer estaba inconforme con el matrimonio arreglado.

─No es eso ─interrumpió antes de razonar ella misma que decir─, di-digo… n-no es… quizás no es… como yo hubiera querido… que se dieran las cosas pero… ─había bajado la mirada y para cuando terminó de hablar ya tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

─¿Pero…? ─la esperanza bailó en su voz pero ella se negó a responder negando con la cabeza.

Quizás lo que ella se negaba a decir era lo que él mismo quería confesar.

─Pero al final… me di cuenta que eres todo lo que quiero… ─Adelheid torció la boca.

─Lo que todos espe…

─No, no, no ─se apresuró a interrumpir poniendo un dedo en sus labios─. No me importa lo que otros esperen o lo que debas aparentar… si al final yo soy el único que conoce tu verdadero yo es lo único que me importa por que si digo que eres todo lo que quiero estoy diciendo la verdad ─volvió a acariciar su rostro, esta vez con ambas manos, podía ver como su expresión se suavizaba y sus ojos brillaban tanto que se dejó perder en ellos.

─¿Todo lo que quieres…?

─¿Qué quieres tú… Adelheid?

─¿Yo…? ─sin darse cuenta sus manos habían subido hasta posarse suavemente sobre los brazos de su esposo─ A ti…

Roderich sonrió ampliamente y sin saber con qué palabras seguir expresándose dejó que sus acciones hablaran posando sus labios sobre los de ella. Los había acariciado apenas en la ceremonia religiosa y ahora podía calmar las ansias que tenía de probarlos apropiadamente, ella se entregó completamente pues su sentir era igual al de él, aunque inexpertos ambos se movieron como cada uno sentía que debía o como el cuerpo le indicaba. Luego de unos momentos se separaron mirándose con el mismo deseo de obtener más.

─Todo lo que quiero… ─repitió Roderich contra sus labios. No sabía si ya la amaba pero en caso de no hacerlo sería muy fácil lograrlo.

─Eres tú… ─terminó Adelheid con una sonrisa suave, más relajada que antes pero en su expresión aún brillaba el nerviosismo por lo que debía ocurrir.

Las manos de Roderich se deslizaron hasta su cintura donde tomó el camisón y empezó a jalarlo suavemente hacia arriba.

─¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? ─Adelheid le tomó las manos, su nerviosismo había aumentado.

─¿Cómo que qué hago? Te desnudo ─confesar sus sentimientos le había envalentonado y no iba a contener ninguno de sus deseos.

─¡¿Qué?! ¡No! La Iglesia dice que no…

─Que no debemos ver el cuerpo del sexo opuesto ─lo sabía bien─ pero yo quiero verte, eres mi esposa y nada de lo que hagamos en la alcoba será pecaminoso ─Adelheid debía admitir que tenía razón, se pertenecían en alma y ahora debían pertenecerse en cuerpo pero le daba vergüenza, nunca había estado desnuda frente a nadie que no fuera su nana.

Al verla dudosa de acceder él mismo se quitó el camisón mostrando su cuerpo, se sonrojó pero se mantuvo firme. Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos lanzando un gritito pero entre los dedos espiaba el cuerpo masculino que se presentaba frente a ella, lo más parecido que había visto alguna vez eran las pinturas que decoraban las iglesias pero no se parecían en nada a eso… bueno sí, pero la sensación que le provocaba era completamente diferente, mientras que aquellas obras de arte eran todas religiosas y se había acostumbrado a verlas como nada más que pintura sobre tela este era un verdadero cuerpo masculino y atractivo y no sólo eso sino que además era su esposo, el hombre con quien pasaría la vida.

Sin pensarlo estiró un mano y tocó su pecho con los dedos, la piel era cálida y suave, posó la mano completa y acarició. Roderich no dejó que sólo fuera eso y mirándola a los ojos volvió a jalar su camisón, esta vez no hubo impedimentos ni protestas y en tan sólo unos instantes el cuerpo femenino fue revelado, mismo que no perdió tiempo en explorar, primero con los ojos y luego con las manos. Aquella cintura estrecha y caderas anchas, su abdomen suave, sus brazos delgado, sus senos, su expresión avergonzada pero firme… la lujuria empezó a apoderarse de él y a desinhibirlo más.

Ella también empezaba a reaccionar y con tan sólo aquella exploración de manos y miradas que intercambiaban podía sentir como el calor la iba invadiendo. Sus labios volvieron a unirse y sin darse cuenta estaban ya recostados en la cama dejando que los instintos más primarios tomaran posesión del momento haciendo a un lado el raciocinio.

De todas maneras Adelheid no tenía idea de qué hacer pues sólo fue advertida de que la primera vez sería dolorosa y dejara que el hombre se encargara de todo.

Roderich en cambio tenía una idea de lo que debía hacer, no por que tuviera experiencia o se lo hubieran explicado pero no se era hombre sin crecer oyendo conversaciones acerca del sexo y aunque él nunca preguntó a veces sólo bastaba con pasar discretamente cerca de los sirvientes o soldados para oír las historias. Podía ser el futuro Duque de Austria y al verlo sus súbditos se enderezaban y saludaban respetuosamente pero seguía siendo humano y la adolescencia aunado al compromiso le había traído múltiples dudas sobre la vida marital que le llevaron a escuchar a hurtadillas tratando de aprender lo que un hombre debe saber y que por su posición superior no se atrevía a preguntar.

Es por ello que no se dejó llevar completamente por el deseo que sentía y puso toda la atención posible en las reacciones de su esposa que había empezado a emitir sonidos nuevos para sus oídos pero que le enloquecían y lo alentaban más y más. Trató de memorizar aquellas caricias y lugares que le hacían gemir más aunque las ansias le hacían apresurarse, exigiéndole tomarla de una vez.

Adelheid jamás había sentido sensaciones parecidas y aunque los nervios persistían su cuerpo le ayudaba a olvidarse de ello, aún así cuando el momento de recibirle llegó volvió a sentirse ansiosa y a tensarse, Roderich buscó relajarla nuevamente dándole repetidos besos en los pechos, según había notado que le gustaban.

Sí dolió y se quejó haciendo que su esposo se tensara y asustara un poco pero no se detuvo, fue lo más cuidadoso posible logrando rescatar algo de sensatez de entre la bruma lujuriosa que cubría su cabeza. No pudo disfrutarlo del todo sin embargo la sonrisa y los besos de Roderich le hicieron ver que todo estaba bien, que era sólo el inicio y en su interior supo que la siguiente ocasión sería mejor y que seguiría mejorando por que tenían toda la vida por delante.

Pronto aprenderían a amarse, volverían a conocerse y a compartir todo, como un solo ser hasta el punto de pensar que no sólo tenían una vida sino que se amarían más allá de la vida.


	3. Argovia

Título: Por Más Que Para Siempre.

Capítulo 3/3: Argovia.

Fandom: Hetalia.

Personajes: Suiza, Austria y OC's.

Género: Romance, Histórico, AU.

Advertencias: Los personajes son humanos, no países. Uso de la versión nyo de uno de ellos.

Resumen: Un romance medieval protagonizado por dos personas muy diferentes nacidos en un periodo de conflictos entre suizos y austriacos.

Palabras del capítulo: 2,659.

Aclaración: Hetalia: Axis Powers, título comercial, pertenece a Hadekaz Himaruya, Studio DEEN y sus respectivos socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Notas: Esta historia es ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad favor de avisar para disfrutar de la coincidencia.

Aclaraciones históricas al final del capítulo (no será demasiado).

* * *

Esperaba pacientemente a que el mensajero del Rey abandonara la sala donde estaba reunido con el Duque y Roderich, mientras tanto la futura Duquesa se encontraba en un salón contiguo al vestíbulo tratando leer pero continuamente fijaba su vista en la puerta abierta esperando ver al mensajero pasar. Estaba nerviosa, la política no estaba nada bien y ella ya había sufrido un duro golpe hace tiempo.

Llevaba casada ya algunos años pero al poco tiempo de contraer matrimonio su querido padre le había contactado mediante una carta sólo para explicarle que Zug había pasado a formar parte de la Confederación y dejaba de ser territorio austriaco, cortando relaciones que Argovia y, por lo tanto, con ella más que mediante esporádicas cartas. Sabía que la situación ya era delicada pues durante los últimos 50 años la presencia e influencia de suizos se había incrementado en Zug, tanto que ella misma se consideraba suiza pero jamás imaginó que de un día para otro su padre cortaría las relaciones siendo que había pasado años (toda la vida de Adelheid por lo menos) tratando de afianzar sus tratos con Austria.

Según la carta el Conde se había visto obligado a tomar una decisión y ya que tenía a su hija a salvo en Argovia se decantó por cambiar sus lealtades. No fue fácil para ella, los Duques lo tomaron como una traición y aunque no fueron directamente hostiles con ella sí cambiaron su trato, la Duquesa era más severa y el Duque dejó de ser amistoso, por no hablar de los sirvientes y el pueblo que la veían como una intrusa. Si no hubiera sido por Roderich y su nana se habría sentido tremendamente sola, tan acostumbrada que estaba a salir al campo, convivir con todos la gente del pueblo y recibir palabras amables… Ya se había mentalizado en que al convertirse en la esposa de un Habsburgo aquella rutina desaparecería pero nada la preparó para enfrentar el silencio que se cernió en su entorno con la pérdida de Zug.

Sólo Roderich permaneció a su lado como si nada hubiera cambiado y ella lo amó más por eso, a pesar de la seriedad y autoridad que demostraba frente a los demás en la intimidad era amable y cariñoso, escuchaba sus lamentos preocupados por su padre y secaba sus lágrimas de rabia cuando la presión del día era tanta que se quebraba al llegar la noche.

A pesar de todo eso jamás les dio la satisfacción de romperse frente a los Duques, permaneció firme y serena, cumpliendo con sus obligaciones y todo lo que esperaban, esperando a la noche para descargar sus frustraciones.

Curiosamente descubrieron que hacer el amor ayudaba a que se calmara con mucha eficiencia así que en ocasiones tenían intensas sesiones que los dejaban agotados. Roderich a veces extrañaba esos momentos pues con el paso del tiempo los problemas se fueron enfriando y regresando lentamente a la normalidad así que aprovechaba cuando la hacían enojar para disfrutar de aquellos encuentros ardientes e intensos.

Jamás pensó que hacer el amor se volvería tan primordial en su vida, tan recto que fue educado pero en cuanto conoció la mieles de la carne se perdía por satisfacer sus instintos primarios y el hecho de que Adelheid secundara esos deseos lo hacía mucho más fácil. A pesar de eso fue sorpresivo para ellos que Adelheid no quedara embarazada sino hasta unos años después de casarse.

Pero nuevos acontecimientos volvían a tambalear su recién recuperada estabilidad, el rey Segismundo y el Duque estaban teniendo diferencias debido a los conflictos que estaba causando el papa Alejandro XXIII. Adelheid tenía miedo por las consecuencias que podrían acarrear si el Rey decidía volverse en su contra, sin su protección los suizos tendrían vía libre para invadir Argovia ¿qué pasaría entonces con ellos?

Incluso había escrito a su padre explicándole sus miedos y rogándole discreción, él había respondido confirmándole que los confederados estaban listos para avanzar contra ellos a la menor oportunidad y diciéndole que en el peor de los casos la recibiría de vuelta. Se estremecía sólo de pensar que "el por de los casos" sería que se quedara sola.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentada ganándose una mirada severa de su nana pero no le importó pues oía voces masculinas acercándose por el pasillo, no podía salir a encontrárselos pero sí podía acercarse a la puerta a intentar oír qué decían pero para su desespero no decían nada de lo que esperaba.

─Verano es una buena época para tener niños, espero de corazón que su hijo nazca con bien, en el nombre del Rey permítame felicitarlo por el futuro alumbramiento ─el desconocimiento de la voz le hizo saber que se trataba del mensajero.

─Le agradezco mucho, espero poder presentarle a mi hijo personalmente la próxima primavera ─esa era la voz de Roderich.

─Claro, claro, informaré a su majestad sobre eso, nos congratulamos ante la noticia de la venida un nuevo Habsburgo.

─Seguramente no tanto como nosotros ─reconoció al Duque pero también notó en su voz una nota de tensión.

─Seguramente… y bien, no los entretendré más, mi viaje de vuelta es largo y hay mucho que informar.

─Espero que marche con bien, esperaremos nuevas noticias.

Desde el lugar donde espiaba pudo ver como el mensajero les hacía una reverencia a los dos Habsburgo y salía por la puerta pero padre e hijo se quedaron parados ahí en silencio unos momentos después de quedarse solos.

─Debemos empezar a tomar previsiones.

─Lo sé, padre…

─Especialmente por tu esposa, en su estado hay que doblar los cuidados y no podemos darnos el lujo de exponerla a alguna movilización prematura ─Roderich soltó un fuerte suspiro.

─¿Tan mal crees que está la situación?

─Creo que será peor, evidentemente ese Luxemburg tratará de perjudicarnos usando cualquier pretexto para quitarnos del camino.

─Eso suena bastante radical, padre.

─Suena justo como se ve ─dio un golpe contra el suelo con el pie e inhaló con fuerza─. Iré con los soldados, ellos deben prepararse.

─Esta bien, nos veremos en la cena.

El Duque se alejó dejando a Roderich solo, que volvió a suspirar.

─Roderich ¿qué sucede? ─preguntó Adelheid entrando al vestíbulo y acercándose a él. Roderich volvió a suspirar pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

─No deberías oír a hurtadillas.

─No deberías creer que soy tan débil como para enfermarme sólo por una mala noticia.

─Estás embarazada.

─Y aún así sigo despertando primero en las mañanas.

─Aún así deberías descansar más.

─Eso no parece preocuparte demasiado cuando estamos en la cama ─Roderich se ruborizó ligeramente y carraspeó ganándose una sonrisa divertida.

─No soy brusco.

─Tienes suerte de que no le diga al médico, quizás lo prohíba ─definitivamente no era muy aristocrático sentir pánico ante la idea.

─Si no le has dicho es por que tú quieres que sigamos haciendo el amor a pesar de tu embarazo.

─Eso demuestra que no me he sentido enferma ni cansada ni que deberías tener tantas consideraciones especiales.

─El hecho de que no te sientas mal no quiere decir que no te haga mal ─la tomó del brazo para ir de vuelta al salón de donde había salido.

─Insisto en que una mala noticia no me hará daño... de todas maneras ya me preocupo bastante por lo que no me dices.

Tenía que darle la razón en todo lo que decía y por mucho que se preocupara por su estado sabía que su esposa era una mujer muy fuerte aunque le costara dejar de compararla con su delicada madre. Por otro lado si lo que él y su padre temían de todos modos tendría que revelarle todo a Adelheid en un futuro cercano.

Le pidió a la nana que los dejara solos e hizo que su esposa se sentara junto a él en el sillón. Una vez solos la miró con seriedad y se dispuso a contarle las últimas noticias.

─Sabes que mi padre ofreció su apoyo al papa Alejandro XXIII para que fuera designado como único papa de la Iglesia Católica y que el año pasado fue despojado de su investidura después del Concilio de Constanza ─casi con cada oración Adelheid le respondía con un asentimiento─ pero aún así mi padre ha seguido apoyándolo como el legítimo papa y eso no le ha agradado al Rey ─justo lo que ella ya sabía─. El mensajero que ha venido nos dijo que si no cambiamos de parecer el Rey nos quitará su protección ─justo lo que ella temía─ e instará a los confederados a invadirnos ─eso sí era nuevo.

─Pero ¡¿pero que haremos entonces?!

─Irnos a otro lado... Adelheid, tú sabes que nuestro ejército no ha podido hacerle frente a los confederados en la mayoría de las ocasiones que se han enfrentado y aunque hace apenas tres años mi padre firmó con ellos una cuerdo de paz no sabemos si lo respetaran cuando el Rey les permita invadirnos.

─Cuando el Rey les permita... lo dices como si ya fuera un hecho.

─Mi padre no va a retirar su apoyo al papa y lo seguirá ayudando en lo que pueda, no piensa ceder a las presiones del Rey.

─Aunque eso signifique perder nuestro hogar... ─frunció el ceño, nada contenta con eso.

─Él ya tomó su decisión –y seguía siendo el Duque así que aunque no le gustara debía acatar sus decisiones, no iba a ser como esas familias dónde los padres traicionaban a sus hijos.

Adelheid suspiró, sabía lo que estaba pensando y también sabía que era cierto, Roderich no concordaba con muchas decisiones de su padre pero respetaba su autoridad.

La primavera llegó y con ello se definió su destino, el Duque mantuvo su apoyo al papa y el Rey les quitó su protección, tal como amenazó incluso invitó a los confederación a hacerse con las tierras de los Habsburgo y el Duque decidió que era momento de retirarse, sus soldados poco pudieron hacer así que no había cómo postergar lo inevitable.

En el castillo los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro empacando las pertenencias de su amos para marchar lo antes posible antes de los invasores llegaran a sacarlos, Adelheid además debía empezar a prepararse para la llegada de su hijo pero con tanto movimiento no le quedaba más que esperar a arribar a su nuevo hogar para poder acondicionar todo lo necesario.

Entró a su habitación para descansar un poco antes de la cena, había pensado que podría seguirle el ritmo a la mudanza pero finalmente el embarazo le ganaba y la hacía cansarse más rápido. Por suerte la Duquesa era lo suficientemente controladora como para tomar las riendas de todo sin problemas y todavía darle recomendaciones sin parar.

Vio a su esposo sentado en el pequeño escritorio que tenían en la habitación y se acercó a él.

─¿Qué lees? ─preguntó asomándose sobre su hombro, Roderich se sobresaltó y giró de inmediato pero ella ya había visto la carta─ Eso es de mi padre ─reconoció la escritura, entonces recordó que esa mañana había estado releyendo su última misiva─ ¿Por qué lees mi correspondencia? ─intentó quitarle la carta pero él no se lo dejó.

─Yo debería preguntarte por que mantienes correspondencia peligrosa.

─¿Desde cuando cartearme con mi padre es peligroso?

─Desde que se separó de Austria, cualquiera podría leer esto y pensar que estas llevando a cabo planes conspiracionales contra nosotros ─agitó la carta apretada en su puño. Adelheid abrió la boca, ofendida.

─¡Jamás atentaría contra ustedes! ¡Tú lo sabes! ─lo que más le insultaba era precisamente que Roderich viniera ahora a dudar de ella luego de todo lo que aguantó cuando Zug se unió a la Confederación.

─Yo lo sé pero los demás no ─sabía lo que su esposa estaba sintiendo en ese momento pero él no estaba dudando de ella─, me preocupo mucho por ti pero con todo lo que está pasando deberías cuidarte de no hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas... ¡menos si insinúan la posibilidad de que vayamos a separarnos y te unas a los confederados como tu padre!

Ella ya estaba enfadada y de un rápido movimiento le arrebató la carta.

─Me importa muy poco lo que piensen los demás, no me fui cuando todos pensaron que mi padre era un traidor, no me fui cuando el Rey lanzó sus amenazas y no pienso irme ─había un tono de angustia en su voz, quizás lo más desesperanzador de la carta era esa pequeña posibilidad de que Roderich y Adelheid por algún motivo no pudieran seguir juntos, incluso él se daba cuenta y la sola idea de faltarle a su mujer era desconsoladora ¿qué sería de ella sola y con un niño, viviendo con los Duques que no confiaban en ella y con su padre lejos?

─Sin embargo esa carta me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo que no había considerado ─relajó su voz aunque se volvió más seria.

─¿Y eso es…? ─Roderich no respondió de inmediato, se tomó un momento en ordenar sus ideas.

─No había pensado que esa es tu gente, que las personas contras las que peleamos son los mismos con los que tu creciste y que si tienes el deseo de volver con ellos por que son tu identidad yo… lo creería… ─le dolería infinitamente pero si lo veía con objetividad ella estaba prácticamente atrapada en territorio enemigo.

Adelheid suspiró calmándose, dejó la carta arrugada en el escritorio y tomó ambas manos de Roderich entre las suyas.

─No creas que no me he dado cuenta de mi situación particular... sí, crecí con ellos, yo me considero suiza y constantemente tenía conflictos internos sobre lo que debo apoyar o a quien pero... pero hace mucho que ya no tengo ese problema... ─Roderich la miraba sin entender, sobre todo cuando tardó en continuar hablando pero no dijo nada para no interrumpir su idea y por que ella había dejado de mirarle a los ojos.

»Mi espíritu siempre será suizo... pero mi corazón es tuyo, eres el hombre al que amo, el padre de mi hijo e hice un juramento ante Dios para permanecer a tu lado pase lo que pase, en las buenas y en las malas.

─Hasta que la muerte nos separe… ─añadió conmovido, ella sonrió ligeramente.

─Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si es el camino que debemos seguir pero jamás, nunca, he pensando en estar en otro lugar que no sea a tu lado.

Roderich se soltó de sus manos y le tomó el rostro con suavidad, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

─¿No tienes miedo de lo que vaya a pasar? ─susurró contra sus labios luego del beso.

─Sí que lo tengo... pero yo ya tomé mi decisión y... y si tú me faltas, Dios no lo quiera, aún me queda el compromiso con este niño que llevo ─miró hacia abajo, a su vientre hinchado, y lo acarició con una mano─, por muy suiza que yo sea este niño es un Habsburgo y mi deber es guiarlo por el camino que le corresponde.

Una mano masculina acompañó a la suya para acariciarle el vientre, Roderich sabía que Adelheid nunca estuvo contenta con el hecho de haber sido criada para convertirse en su esposa sin embargo quedar embarazada y la herencia que ese niño significaba la había hecho ver desde otra perspectiva, pero también sabía que ella había cambiado sus impresiones no por su familia sino por él, por que ese sería su hijo y por las responsabilidades que tendría en el futuro.

No mucho después una procesión de carruajes salió del castillo de Argovia, desocupándolo. El Duque de Austria junto con su familia salía prácticamente huyendo. Desde una de las ventanillas Adelheid miraba hacia atrás con su alma diciendo adiós a la tierra que la vio nacer y crecer, una a la que ya nunca volvería, aunque todos los que viajaban estaban perdiendo su hogar era ella quien más dejaba atrás, pero no lo lamentaba, sentado frente a ella estaba Roderich y él junto con su futuro hijo era todo lo que le bastaba para sentirse en casa.

* * *

Historia vs Adaptación, por que uno nunca sabe cuando le preguntarán sobre la conquista de Argovia(?):

-Zug fue un territorio que a ratos era austriaco, a ratos era suizo. Aunque para la historia establezco que se separó completamente de Austria pocos años antes de la conquista de Argovia lo cierto es que su anexión definitiva a la Confederación ocurrió con aproximadamente 60 años de diferencia.  
-Cuesta trabajo imaginarlo pero hubo una época en que no había un sólo Papa, sino que había dos o tres, la iglesia dividida como el Imperio Romano, disputándose por ver cuales chicharrones tronaban más. Juan XXIII fue un "tercer Papa" que quiso imponerse sobre los otros dos de su época y se le ocurrió convocar un concilio (Concilio de Constanza) para que se llegara a un acuerdo. El tiro le salió por la culata y eligieron a un sólo Papa que no fue él, pero necio seguía insistiendo en declarar esa elección inválida.  
-El Duque de Austria, Federico IV de Habsburgo, se puso de su lado, tache para el Duque de Austria.  
-El Rey de Alemania y del SIR, Segismundo de Luxemburgo (no, no era alemán, era originario de Luxemburgo) sí le advirtió que midiera sus pasos, pero Federico no le hizo caso.  
-A pesar de que Federico había firmado apenas un par de años antes un tratado de paz con los confederados, Segismundo declaró ese tratado inválido y no sólo eso, invitó a los suizos a apropiarse de los territorios de los Habsburgo bajo su protección, obligando a Federico a huir de ahí.  
-En realidad fue una conquista pacífica, se concretó entre abril y mayo de 1415, sin embargo su importancia radica no sólo en el territorio sino también en la expulsión de los Habsburgo después de siglos de permanencia y modificó su proceder político y administrativo pues no fue un cantón autónomo como todos los demás sino que fue administrado en conjunto por los demás.


End file.
